rosesandprayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessie Veda
Jessie is a member of AVALANCHE alongside Tifa and Barrett. She takes pride in her technological knowledge and likes to invent things as a hobby. Etymology Jessie \j(es)-sie\ as a girl's name (also used as boy's name Jessie), is pronounced JESS-ee. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Jessie is "He sees". History Jessie was born in Sector 8, Midgar. Her father was a member of SOLDIER and her mother was an actress who took part in theatre productions on Loveless Avenue, from which she played minor roles to give herself something to do and to pocket some coin to be able to afford Jessie's education. Jessie grew up with a rather simple life, going to school and taking a great interest in computers and mechanics, from which she soon wanted to pursue in becoming a Shinra Engineer so she could work alongside her father in the future. However when Jessie was 14 years old, her father had been killed in the war of Wutai and her mother fell into deep depression. Jessie pursued in trying to turn to Shinra to help her mother with the aftermath and asked for the proper details of her fathers death, but Shinra refused to supply knowledge and told Jessie that the Veda family had nothing to do with them anymore. Jessie was angered by Shinra's lack of care for her family after what her father had done in servitude, and began disliking the company when she noticed the ambitious technological advances the company was pursuing. She cared for her mother whilst training to become an engineer still and met Biggs at the college she attended. Biggs was not exactly a student and told Jessie that he had noticed what happened to her family, telling her that he was actually a member of an upcoming Anti-Shinra group called AVALANCHE and he was helping his boss look for new members. He told her that he attracted her attention with her sharp knowledge of computers and technology, and offered her a place to be part of the group to go against Shinra because the company was killing the Planet. Jessie, having become increasingly annoyed by Shinra's ways, decided to take the offer of joining AVALANCHE on the condition that her mother was offered a new place to stay so that she could easily be looked after. Jessie met Barrett and her mother was given a permanent residence at 7th Heaven, from which Tifa Lockhart also helped in the care of her mother. Over a period of time, Jessie's mother had grown more sick and eventually died in her sleep before their first attack Shinra - but Jessie swore she would avenge her father and bring Shinra down for whatever the cost. Image Personality Jessie is a caring person with the natural persona of a born leader. Despite her not being the leader of AVALANCHE, she does keep them in line when the group - especially Biggs, Wedge and Barrett - tend to argue amongst themselves. This sometimes makes her appear rather bossy at times but all in good faith. Her inspiration is Tifa, often wishing to be as strong as her in terms of mentality and also combat. Relationships Category:List of Characters